


Wings

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is a good student, Castiel tells you his story, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sketches, Slow Burn, This was supposed to be shorter, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wing sketch, Young Castiel (Supernatural), adorable Cas, castiel imagine, feeling vulnerable, i always say that, kissing Castiel, singing for Castiel, you tell Castiel your story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Castiel is a student in your school, a good one at that.You had nothing in common with perfectly polite, blue eyed, artistic, gorgeous, soft spoken, teacher's favorite Castiel.When you mysteriously find yourself involved a project with him, you have to endure his nonsense banter.





	Wings

"Who TF thought that it were a good idea to put Castiel in my project?" - you thought.

He was insufferable really, always busy with his perfect drawings, always talking to the teachers about his perfect grades, trying to improve his performance, geez how much more grades do you need?

To your disdain, there was a hint of a smile in his eyes when he came to tell you that you were his partner. Yeah, another opportunity to make sure the teachers know that he deserves all the credit, nobody would even look at you twice once they Castiel's name in the paper.

"Ugh, scoot over!" You sneer at him and he huffs, but shifts.

You were a decent person so you invited him over in the evening to start the project. The good natured Castiel thanked you, although you made it perfectly clear that like other girls and boys at class, you weren't head over heels for him.

* * *

 

"Are you intentionally trying to mess up that heading? Gimme." He impatiently takes the channel file from you and writes the heading with his beautiful handwriting.

"Do you mind? Why do you have to get all the glory?" You pouted.

He shoots you a glare, " It was looking like a fully inked fountain pen took a shower on this page. Look at the mess!"

You huffed, " Whatever, I'll turn the air conditioning on."

In a somewhat silence, save the occasional " shut ups" and "ugh"s, you finished sorting out your roles.

Castiel removed his jacket after a while, leaving him only in his full sleeved shirt. 24° is too hot for him, huh.

* * *

He was sitting beside you in the sofa, gently brushing a pencil to highlight a certain important point, while you were making a PowerPoint presentation.

After a while, you looked at him.

"Yes?" He said.

You looked at the screen and then back at him, "How is a person supposed to out GIFs on this thing?"

He frowns a little, " It's still an image, so just drag one and...what? Quit looking at me like that!"

You were going to open your mouth to sneer, but figured that you could use his help. So you tried to remove the annoyance from you face.

"I just need to know why this isn't supporting PNG files." You said.

Castiel puts his pencil down and moves towards you swiftly, his thigh touching the pillow near your elbow.

"Show me then", he said.

 

You moved a little more towards him and faced the screen of your laptop to him, his hands softly brushing yours, in order to touch the keyboard.

At the sudden touch, you quickly move your hands away.

He sighs softly and within seconds, drops the file to your work page.

"Thanks", you quietly say.

He moves a bit away and picks up his pencil, still pretty close to where you were sitting. He smells great.

 

"What's with the face?" He asks after about fifteen minutes.

"I'm bored." You shrugged.

He chuckled and said, "You know what we need?"

"Music?" You suggested, the bathroom singer that you were.

He tilts his head, "Food!" His duh face makes you laugh.

He stands up to get some snacks but stops Midway.

"You know what? I'm not getting food until you sing something." He grins.

You roll your eyes, " Stop annoying me and go get."

He crosses his arms.

 

"Seriously? Man, I was kidding. Even if I wasn't, I meant playing music, not singing myself!" You say.

" I insist" he grins even wider. " I heard you in the school band, you're pretty good. Come on!"

You frown in disbelief, " You're crazy. Stop annoying me."

He chuckled and shakes his head.

Finally, you give up.

 

 

_Don't be that way_

_Fall apart twice a day_

_I just wish you could feel what you say_

_Show, never tell_

_But I know you too well_

_Got a mood that you wish you could sell_

_If teardrops could be bottled_

_There'd be swimming pools filled by models_

_Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore_

_If "I love you" was a promise_

_Would you break it, if you're honest_

_Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before_

_I don't wanna be you anymore_

 

You didn't look at him while singing this, not once. If you did, you'd probably sob. This song means a lot to you, and you didn't wanna give away your feelings in front of Mr. Perfect who knew nothing about doubting himself.

After you finish singing, you kept your eyes down and typed the points in your laptop. There was only silence in the room, so you assumed that he left to get snacks.

You sighed and just when you were about to look up, a tear dropped from your eyelash.

 

Wiping it, you looked up and saw him standing right where he was before.

You gasped, "Didn't you leave?"

He shook his head.

"Why didn't you make any noise, you psycho?" Your voice broke, giving away your state of mind.

He quietly sat down beside you and looked at you. You averted your eyes.

 

"You didn't even look at me when you were singing." He stated.

You remained quiet.

"I'm guessing that's because....you relate?" He asked softly.

You glanced at him but didn't say anything.

Feeling his hand on your palm, you tried to shake it away but couldn't.

 

His voice was soothing and considerate when he spoke next, "I'm sorry you feel this way but I don't understand. This song is about self loathing. Why would you relate? You are perfect." He mused slowly.

 

Your eyes shot at him and saw his blue eyes, sincere as ever.

You tried to scoff but what came out was a pitiful voice, "How would you know? Nobody ever told you that you're a worthless piece of crap. And no, I'm not perfect. I bet you say that to everyone because everyone must say that to you."

You stand up and his hand automatically falls from yours.

He looks at you while sitting, "My father abused me as a kid. I had to study hard  to get away from him with a scholarship. So I did. Now he can't touch me and beat me for eating the pudding before finishing my kale.

I assure you that I mean it, you're amazing the way you are."

You gasp and softly say, " I'm so sorry Cas. I didn't know."

He smiled a little and said, "It's okay that you didn't. "

Standing from that position, looking at him while he is so open to you, so vulnerable, honest and yet beautiful, you let yourself feel for the first time , just how much you have always adored him.

You go back to your seat and don't say a word when he takes your hand again. His thumb softly caressed your palm as if to say, we will both be okay.

Your project was done and you drank to celebrate with him.

"Is this.. champagne?" He sounds impressed.

You giggle, "My older sister got me a little something for my 18th birthday."

Cas smiles, "Well, thanks for sharing it with me."

You knew that he didn't mean the champagne but didn't say anything. Just drank.

Neither of you actually got drunk, but you started to say, "You know Cas, I was always impressed of your sketches. Why do you draw those wings?"

He blushed, " I..uh.. think of them as a way to liberate myself and others around me."

You smile, " So you give them wings?" 

He blushed, " Yeah yeah, it's stupid I know."

 

Your eyes soften and you put your hand on his, "You're wrong. It's a beautiful idea. I wish we had wings. All of us. Maybe you even do. You kind of are like an angel."

 

He looks shocked, " How drunk are you?"

You roll your eyes and go to the sink to wash the glasses.

To your surprise, they were already washed.

"When did you...?"

Cas guiltily smiles, "When you went to the restroom, I figured I'd..."

You fondly smile at him.

"Well, you've annoyed me enough. Shouldn't you go home now?" You tease.

 

His face visibly drops.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry for being like that.  I should... Get going..." Muttering to himself, Cas starts to grab his bag and leave with a sad face.

You squint your eyebrows, "I was joking. You know that right?"

He doesn't seem too convinced but nods.

Your heart just breaks seeing him so sad.

"Castiel, wait. One thing. My surname doesn't come after yours, so how did I end up being your partner?" You ask him.

 

He sighs, " I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

He drops the bag.

"I asked the teacher to put you with me when I saw that you were failing Indian Economy." He admits.

You walk up to him and hug him unceremoniously.

He gasps at the sudden change but hugs back firmly.

"You smell like lavender." He muses.

You pull back blushing.

He blushes too, "I..um..sorry, don't know why I said that. If I made you uncomfortable..."

You shushed him with your finger, putting it on his lips.

" You smell like honey", you tilt your head and smile.

His eyes grow wide at the position, your hand on his mouth, your body so close to him and the remark, it made his head go dizzy.

You shrugged to cover up, "You said it first."

 

You walk away like nothing happened and sat on the sofa, patting the place beside you for him to sit.

"Well? Can't you stay a little longer and show me some of your sketches up close?" You asked.

He finally recovers from the initial shock of the last ten minutes and smiled, "Will you be singing too?"

You roll your eyes and he grins, before sitting down.

Castiel passionately describes each of his drawings as you intently listened. His voice was so calming and his words were like poetry. You caught yourself staring at his lips and hoped you weren't being obvious.

 

Occasionally he looked up at you from his drawing copy, displaying his glassy sapphire eyes. You caught him staring at your lips too, twice actually.

Finally you had enough of the subtle tension.

"Cas?" You softly whispered.

He whispered back with gruff sexy voice, "Mm hmm?"

"Your hands are on my back." You said.

 

While showing you his drawings, the two of you slowly moved so close to each other, that now he practically side hugged you, his hand resting on the small of your back and your hand almost touched his chest.

"Oh", he jumped and started to move away.

You stopped him.

 

"No, I mean"...pausing, you looked into his eyes, "why?"

Cas looked confused and tilted his head to one side.

"Why are we always so close to each other?" You asked.

Cas bit his lower lip, " I don't... Know exactly."

You sighed, " Don't you?"

 

He looked down at your right hand which was near his chest, and gingerly took it. "I know why I'm drawn to you. For a long time. Why you allow me is a question I can't answer for you." He pleads with his eyes for an explanation, hopefully a confirmation.

 

You fondly smile at him and finally close the distance.

He tasted so earthy. The feel of his soft lips on yours, moving at a slow pace and just adorning and pecking gently, made you feel almost scared to lose him.

His hands moved down to your waist as he pulled you closer to him, you pressed your palm on his chest.

Another hand went to his hair as he tilted your chin with only one finger, sensually entering your mouth and sweeping, teasing, tasting, kissing.

He tangled his hand into your hair and you almost sat on his lap sideways, making sure not to actually grind, that would be awkward on the first go.

Cas however, is a gentleman through and through.

He cupped your face and smiled at you once you both pulled away to catch a breath.

There was no need to say anything anymore.


End file.
